


iit'2 the bee2

by somehowunbroken



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being the best moirail you can be involves talking about bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iit'2 the bee2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [person4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=person4).



twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

TA: aa, are you there?  
TA: ii'm having a biit of an ii22ue.  
AA: hey s0llux! what's g0ing 0n  
AA; is everything 0kay?  
TA: well no, of cour2e iit ii2n't.  
TA: you don't troll your moiiraiil all paniicked just two 2ay hii.  
TA: or do you?  
TA: ii2 thii2 2omethiing that ii have two look forward two, aa?  
AA: w0w calm d0wn  
AA: lets try this again  
AA: hi s0llux! tell me all about your issue  
TA: okay well  
TA: iit’2 the bee2.  
AA: …  
AA: the bees  
TA: yes aa, iit’2 the bee2.  
AA: 0kay, it’s the bees  
AA: what’s wr0ng with the bees  
TA: iif ii knew that, ii’d ju2t fix them.  
AA: s0llux  
AA: is this a pr0blem that I can actually help y0u with  
AA: 0r d0 y0u just need to talk ab0ut the bees f0r a while  
TA: the 2econd one.  
TA: iit’2 ju2t that they’re...  
TA: well, the honey ii2 gettiing two be a problem.  
TA: ii mean my lu2u2 really likes iit, and iif iit make2 hiim happy ii can’t really biitch two much.  
TA: but do you have any iidea how 2tiicky miind honey iis?  
AA: very sticky im guessing  
TA: that’2 riight, aa.  
TA: iit ii2 very 2tiicky.  
AA: im s0rry t0 hear that, s0llux  
AA: if y0u need help cleaning it up im available  
TA: nah, ii’ll ju2t get my lu2u2 on iit.  
TA: iit’2 ju2t annoyiing iis all.  
TA: con2tantly worriied that ii’m going two triip and fall and acciidentally eat 2ome.  
TA: you know how iit ii2.  
AA: that w0uld be pretty awful yes  
AA: id hate f0r y0u t0 get hurt  
AA: 0r g0 crazy!  
AA: i really w0uldnt mind helping y0u clean it up y0u kn0w  
AA: just say the w0rd and ill be there with a m0p and a p0rtable abluti0n trap  
TA: actually, now that you mentiion iit  
TA: that would probably be pretty awe2ome.  
TA: iif you don’t mind of cour2e  
AA: 0f c0urse i d0n’t mind :-)  
AA: ill be 0ver sh0rtly!  
AA: <>  
TA: thank2, aa.  
TA: you’re the be2t.  
TA: <>

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]


End file.
